wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Baldruc
Physical Description The tattooed shaman known as Baldruc Cloudhammer stands at four feet five inches tall and a lean one hundred and forty two pounds; or as he says as much as a bear cub. His white hair is often kept long and braided which goes the same for his bear. Upon close inspection you can see that his braids have gryphon feathers weaved into them and the clasps for his braids seem to be made of carved animal bone with symbols on them. Often seen wearing comfortable leather clothing, Baldruc carries a large stone mace on his back which one can never really tell if it is just one or actually two. His belt seems to have wooden carvings dangling from it that appear to be miniture totems and animals and he often has a pouch filled with herbs and pieces of the earth as well. Personality Deeply in tune with the Earth and the elements Baldruc has always seen himself as a quiet and steadfast individual dedicated to his calling as a Shaman and love for Gryphons. He has a deep hatred for the Horde and those who hurt the Earth Mother by violating her lands. For all that he has seen over the years, even having once flown for the Alliance during the second war on his gryphon, Baldruc is still weary of other races, even his cousins who reside in Ironforge. History Born and raised in the Aerie Peaks, Baldruc showed a natural affinity for the Elements at an early age and also a keen connection to the Gryphons his people are so close too. Trained under the care of an elder Shaman he connected with a Gryphon as well and was broguht up as a rider in addition to his Shaman training. For over ninety four years he served his people protecting the lands from the Trolls and assisted in watching over the lands of his people. Despite his weariness of the Alliance races during the Second and Third Wars he and his Gryphon served when asked as a windrider, fighting the Horde. When he was done after each war he returned back to the Aerie Peaks, studying and working on his practice of making leathered goods. However as the Earth cried out in pain with the Cataclysm the Trolls launched a sneak attack one night and when Baldruc went to the air with his Gryphon it was shot down and despite his and the healers best efforts it died. Distraught overing loosing his close companion Baldruc for the first time left the Aerie Peaks and headed for Iron Forge, hearing that a Council of the Three Hammers had been formed. Now he offers his services to his fellow Dwarves and others; teaching them about the Earth, the Elements, and Shamanism. He has sworn off for the time being bonding with another Gryphon though he is willing to teach aspiring riders how to ride...for now. In the near future he plans to seek out one of the famed farseers in hopes of training under them, if they will have him. Quotes "Beware the wrath of the elements, for through them I can strike any and all!" "We are all born of this Earth and at a chosen time we will return to it in the cycle of life. Your time is not yet adventurer, so I ask the Earth Mother grant me grace and return your soul to you." Trivia See also External links Category:2010